


The Pianist

by Harriergirl



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harriergirl/pseuds/Harriergirl
Summary: Unable to sleep, Virgil catches someone playing his piano.





	The Pianist

**Author's Note:**

> I have checked this over numerous times, but as I have no beta any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> No copyright infringement is intended, and I own very little apart from 2 labradors, a chocolate called Scott and a black called Virgil!
> 
> I am a pianist (although the cello is my main instrument) and can play both pieces mentioned in this fic, and they are a mare to play!

Virgil was beyond exhausted. He had managed the sum total of about 5 hours sleep scattered across the last 72, and he was about ready to drop. Both Scott and John had enforced a 24 hour downtime for him, which he usually would have railed against, but in his current mood, had accepted with no argument.

This brought him to his current predicament. He was laid in bed staring at the ceiling, too tired to sleep and he’d been tossing and turning for the last couple of hours. He had tried soft music, had a movie on in the background, read a book, but nothing had helped, and now he had run out of ideas.

Staring blankly ahead, Virgil was seriously considering counting sheep when a few notes from the piano caught his ear. As far as he knew he was the only pianist in the family and was intrigued. He carried on listening as the player started the first movement of Beethoven’s 14th Piano Sonata. Smiling to himself as this piece was one of his favourites, Virgil continued to listen, hoping the music might help him sleep.

Five minutes later and the first movement was coming to it’s close and he was still listening. Technically the pianist wasn’t perfect, but he could hear the emotion in the piece, and to him, that was more important.

As the piece moved into the short second movement, Virgil swung his legs out of bed, determined to find out who was playing.

Padding silently down the corridor to the mezzanine above the living room, he stayed in the shadows and spotted Kayo sat at the Steinway.

Virgil was speechless, he had no idea Kayo could play the piano, and play it well. He kept to the shadows and watched as she sat before the instrument, eyes closed as she moved into the final, fast movement.

He watched as her fingers flew across the keys, knowing how difficult this piece was. As she worked her way through the final movement, Virgil moved forward from the shadows, and leant on the rail above. As the final notes hung in the air, he couldn’t help but applaud.

Kayo jumped up from the stool and whipped around so she was facing him, a blush staining her cheeks.

“I didn’t know you played.”

“Not many people do, it’s not something I broadcast.”

“Why not, you’re very good. That’s not an easy piece.”

She smiled up at him, “My mum taught me to play.” Kayo became lost in a memory of her mum, allowing Virgil to descend the stairs and cross to stand in front of her.

“She was a brilliant pianist, she loved just sitting and playing, and when I was very young she would sit me on her lap and let me bang away. We only ever had an old upright, never anything as beautiful as this.” Kayo ran her hand across the satin black top of the grand. “It’s a beautiful instrument Virgil, I can see why you love playing it.”

“How come I’ve never seen or heard you playing before?”

“I don’t like audiences so I tend to play when you’re all out on calls, or carrying out maintenance on your birds.”

Virgil grabbed her hand and guided her down next to him on the stool.

“Will you play something else for me?”

Kayo looked into his eyes, never able to deny Virgil anything when he threw her the chocolate eyed puppy dog look.

“What would you like me to play?”

“Ladies choice, one of your favourites.”

Kayo launched into Chopin’s Revolutionary Etude, another complex, quick piece. Virgil was impressed. He looked over to her, a smile on his face, seeing the enjoyment she got from playing.

When she reached the end of the piece, Virgil wrapped his arm around her, pulled her into his side and kissed the top of her head. Startled by the contact she drew back slightly and looked up at him. Virgil smiled down at her and brought his left hand up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear, allowing his finger to gently caress her cheek as he moved his hand.

“Kay, stop me if I’m about to make the biggest mistake of my life.” Virgil slowly started to dip his head towards Kayo.

“You’re not.” Kayo closed the distance between their lips and they each sunk into the kiss that just felt right. Virgil traced his tongue against the seam of her lips, requesting and being granted entrance as tongues began to duel, and hands began exploring.

Pulling back for air, the pair grinned at each other, Virgil pulling Kayo back into a tight hug. “I’ve wanted to do that for months,” Virgil finally admitted. “Never thought I’d be able to.”

Kayo smiled up at him, repositioning one of her hands from his back, smoothing her hand over his chest and spearing her fingers into his hair and lightly running her nails across his scalp. A contented rumble made it’s way from deep inside Virgil. Kayo abruptly stopped and tugged on his hair.

“Ow, what was that for?”

“Are you purring?” Kayo laughed.

“And if I am? I’ll have you know I’m very content, thank you very much.”

Kayo kissed him and snuggled back against his side, “I thought you’d be asleep.”

“Too tired, just kept staring at the ceiling, then heard you playing and came to see who it was.”

“Virgil, you need your rest, you’ve been non stop for days, hence John and Scott enforcing your downtime.”

“I know, and I am exhausted. Come with me?” Virgil knew he was pushing his luck, they hadn’t had a chance to talk properly, he didn’t know if Kayo would want to pursue anything further with him, but he hoped she would.

Kayo shut the lid over the piano keys and stood up, holding her hand out to Virgil, “Come on, you big lug, time for bed.”

Virgil willingly took her hand and obediently followed her back towards his bedroom. She towed him through the door and closed it behind them, guiding him to his bed. Throwing the covers back she pushed him down and rounded the bed to the opposite side. She hesitated, looking at Virgil, who smiled at her and nodded. She slid in to the bed, and cuddled up against Virgil’s side, his arm automatically winding around her as they kissed each other goodnight.

“Sleep Virgil, we can talk in the morning. I love you.”

“Love you too Kay,” Virgil mumbled back as he slipped into oblivion.


End file.
